Baby, You're Samcro
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: Madison Teller-Morrow, Princess of Samcro. She desires a life outside of the MC and finds herself not only in college but in love. When that love turns out to be revenge on the Sons she returns home broken. She isn't the only one broken though.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Here's another SOA centric fanfic! I'm really stuck on who two pair Mads with though. My favs right now are: Opie, Happy, Tig, Kozic or Chibs. HELP?**_

Little Princess Teller-Morrow. Everyone called her princess and she hated it. Loyalty was bullshit as far as she was concerned and so wasn't her family. Madison could do without the feather pillows, the designer clothes, and the Porsche sitting in the lot at the garage. Even growing up she hadn't been a fan of the gifts she was given, more than likely to either buy her affection or placate her for her parents being rarely involved in her life. Either way she hated it. There had been a few times in which she wondered about taking off and starting over somewhere and she almost had one day. Until her best friend was patched in to the Sons Of Anarchy. Big Brother Jax Teller. He was her world and she would do anything for him. When their brother Thomas died he would sneak into her room and just hold her as she cried and cried. She may have been young but she had been forced to grow up quickly in the Club world. Madison had very few friends despite her popularity while she had been in school, everyone wanted to be best friends with the Princess of SOA in Charming. That wasn't the case for Laura or Bay. Neither of them liked the sound of the bikes as someone always came to pick her up on one despite her skirt wearing days. Not once was she allowed to get a ride from a boyfriend, and Madison had quite a few. With the popularity came many suitors which Maddie loved. Out of the many she chose she only slept with one and in the end keeping her legs closed was what ended quite a few of the relationships.

High school came and went, leaving behind all of the ex boyfriends, the cheerleading uniform, keggers and silly tests. On came university one town over and with that the opportunity to reinvent herself. Madison loved the idea of pretending she knew nothing of the men with cuts holding a reaper that rode around. Finally being allowed to drive to school and back in her own car Madison knew this was her big break. Deciding to further the break, she moved into a dorm on campus. Both Gemma and Clay had objected at first but she fought tooth and nail with the excuse that she wanted a real college experience and would they really rob her of that? No one had to know her history. No one had to know that she was Princess of the mother charter.

It was yet another beautiful day and Madison was rushing across the campus to make her next class on time. There hadn't been a single skipped class for the past six years and she planned on keeping it that way. With a 3.8 GPA there wasn't room for any failure. Even on the days Gemma or Jax came to visit she stuck by her class schedule, sometimes having them sit in on class. Thankfully whenever Jax visited he kept the cut hidden and it pleased Madison. Clay on the other hand would never hide his Presidential status and she requested that his visits were not often and when he did show up it was to her college funded apartment and not on campus. She had done well with keeping her past a secret, even with her boyfriend of three years, Cameron. As cliché as it sounds, they met when she was hurrying out of class and ran into him. It was fate from that day forward. He move in with Madison after two years and they seemed like the perfect couple. They rarely fought, and when they did they were short tiffs that were soon resolved. Madison Teller Morrow was happy.

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to get done." Madison lay sprawled out across her sofa, book open in her lap as she spoke to Cameron on her cell. He was begging her to come to a party he was invited to and as always she wanted to stay home and study. It was always like this and often resulted in her either going for at most an hour or Cam going alone. The year was almost up which meant four more years and she would have her doctorate in Psychology; which in turn meant plenty of school work to keep her locked away in her apartment working.

"Please Madison. I swear I will not ask you until New Years if you go tonight. Baby, you need a break. All you do is work. All work and no play has made my Madison a very dull girl." The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes as he insulted her without actually meaning to. He was book smart, genius even but when it came to wooing and sweet talking a girl, he just didn't have it. But Madison loved him and that was all that mattered to her.

"Alright fine! But just tonight and tonight only. I have so much work and I am going to have to get up really early just to make up all of this." She finally conceded. After a whoop of victory from the other end Madison hung up to get ready.

The party ended up being in some fraternity house near the outskirts of the city. When Madison and Cameron finally arrived it was in full swing. People littered the lawn in the front as well as cups and kegs. Already Madison was a bit apprehensive about all of this. She promised herself to give it twenty minutes tops before claiming a stomachache or something. Her plans went awry when three beers later she was feeling pretty good. Cameron was leading her down to some game room in search for a friend of his he needed to speak to, or at least that's what he mumbled. Madison feeling beyond buzzed happily followed her hand tight in his. It seemed as though he had found his friend as well as a few others so Maddie plopped herself down on a couch and watched with a smile on her face. The room was dimly lit and the guys were talking in low voices by the pool table. It wasn't until one looked up and smirked at her with a look that chilled her to the bone that she had begun to wonder why she felt so trashed after only three beers. Cameron beckoned her over and slowly she rose from the couch and tried not to stumble as she made her way over.

"Baby, these are some very close friends of mine I want you to meet." Maddie thought she heard an accent but pushed it aside thinking she had too much to drink. Smiling she tucked herself into Cameron's side.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." When they laughed her smile turned to a look of confusion which made them all laugh even more. She didn't even see it coming when Cameron pulled away and punched her right in the face sending her sprawling to the ground. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she choked on the taste. One of the friends delivered a kick to her side and she cried out in pain.

"Sorry babe, nothing personal. Just doing as I'm told. You can thank your piece of shit da for this." Cameron leaned down and said to her in a clear Irish accent.

"Cam…." Her words were cut off as he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the pool table. Everything began to go black and numb when he tore her skirt and laughed to his friends.

Everything was still kind of numb as Madison shuffled down the walk way to the door. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, her clothes torn and bloody. On shaky legs Maddie made it to the door and pressed the bell. Despite it being a very late hour it didn't take long for the door to be answered. "Mommy." Maddie whispered.


	2. HURRY!

AN: Hey guys! I really need those votes for which Son you want Maddie with. So far I have one vote for each:

Opie  
Happy  
Koz  
Quinn

Get 'em in so I can post a new chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much! The amount of emails I got from this story was beyond amazing! I still need ya'll to send in who you want to be the love interest! I would love to thank you all personally as I usually do with my chapters but there were just so many! You are all so amazing.**

**So this is the first story I have ever gotten negative feedback on. "****_Sorry but you lost me at the word "princess". Don't you know that princess stories don't do we'll on soa land?" _**** Well good thing this isn't a princess story ain't it? I'm sure ya'll have heard Gemma being called Queen of Redwood or Queen Bee and Jax referred to as the Prince of Samcro. It is a mere title, one that Maddie isn't living up to. The whole point of the first paragraph was to make you see that despite her "title" she isn't interested in Samcro or what comes with it. So sorry to my anon who didn't like the first chapter of my story but that's your opinion and as much as it does count, it doesn't really bother me. And to SpyGlass who ranted about how they are all too mature for her and that we really don't need another princess story here….why the hell did you read it then? Did you not read the plot? Don't be stupid and come ranting about something that was clearly stated. Write your own goddamn story and let me write mine. Its sad to see someone judge a brand new fanfic by the first two words but hey, can't win 'em all right? So sorry to my REAL READERS WHOM I LOVE SO FREAKING MUCH. Had to get it off my chest. **

**And the winner is… HAPPY. The amount of votes I got in was so great. A lot of people were dying for some Koz or Opie and I've decided that once my SOA stories are dwindling down I will start up two new ones with them.**

Madison sat in the hospital bed, hands clenching the sheets tightly. She had pretty much just collapsed on the doorstep of her old home causing her mother to scream like a banshee. Clay came running and together they called the ambulance and had her rushed here. Maddie hadn't spoken a word as she was examined inside and out, resulting in two broken ribs, a deep laceration on the top side of her right eyebrow and vaginal tearing. As she sat there waiting for the police officer to come question her she kept repeating in her head "it could be worse". Gemma sat in the chair next to her daughter's bed, hands shaking as she tried to hold still. The last thing the Queen wanted to do was completely break down when her baby needed her. Much to her credit she hadn't asked questions and hadn't flipped out on anyone yet.

Clay entered with Jax, Tara and an officer. Her brother rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug causing her to wince.

"Easy Jax, she has two broken ribs on her left." Tara placed a gentle hand on his arm and he loosened his grip but didn't let go. Maddie knew Tara from years before when she was Jackson's Old Lady back in high school. She was the only one allowed to examine her, the only doctor Maddie trusted enough to.

"Who the fuck did this." He growled looking between Madison, his mother and Clay. Maddie shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to admit that he and Opie had been right about something being off about Cameron. They never liked him and preferred to come around when they knew he had class.

"I'm Sherriff Eli Roosevelt. I am very sorry for what happened to you. I am working with Stockton police in this case. We fear that it might have been retaliation for the Sons." Maddie's eyes shot up to the officer's and then to Clay's.

"He's working with us. Unser retired and we had to move forward. We all just want Charming to be safe." Clay explained and she nodded. Swiping a tear from her face she took a deep breath.

"I…I was at a party with Cameron and he…he said he was trying to find some friends of his. We ended up in the basement where he found them."

"Were you drinking?" Eli interrupted her for a moment. Maddie nodded.

"I only had three beers and I felt like I had been drinking harder stuff all night. Things were a bit hazy and I felt really weird. Cam asked me to come meet his friends and he…" Madison covered her mouth to hold back the sob. Gemma took her daughters hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"We're all here baby. You're okay now." She said softly, tears of her own slowly rolling down her face.

"He hit me. He just…punched me right in the face and I hit the ground. One of them kicked me in the side and then Cam…he…he tossed me into the pool table and they…" Madison broke down, her free hand clenching the sheet tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

"I'm really sorry but you have to finish your statement Madison. It's the only way we can move forward with this." The Sherriff spoke softly and gave her an apologetic look. Jax's face was red and she could see his temple moving where he was clenching his teeth. Tara stood aside him, her hand toying with her necklace fighting back tears of her own. Clay was at the foot of the bed, hands around the rail squeezing tight.

"They took turns raping me." She whispered. Gemma cried out and Tara buried her face in Jax's back. He turned to stroke her hair. "No one told me what was going on and they wouldn't stop until I passed out. I…when I woke up they were all gone and I was lying in my car in the back seat. I drove straight here." Her hands were shaking badly and she was desperately trying not to burst into tears again. The man she loved, the man she had hoped to spend her life with betrayed her and hurt her in more ways than one. Had their whole relationship been a lie? Had he used her for the entire three years?

"Thank you Madison. I promise we will find these assholes and they will pay. I'm not sure if I can hand them over to the Sons though." He looked at Clay and he nodded. "I will do my best."

"Wait." Eli looked back at Madison. "Cameron said one thing, before it all. He…he said that it wasn't personal, that he was doing what he was told." Madison's eyes slowly and sadly settled on Clay. "He said I could thank my father for this."

The next 48 hours had been horrible. Gemma and Clay had been escorted from the hospital due to their less than subtle arguing. The screaming in the hall had attracted all kinds of attention. There would be a Son sitting in Madison's room day in and day out until Maddie was cleared to go home which Tara was trying to push through quickly. She tried to make the younger girl as comfortable as possible; allowing her to wear sweats and tank tops, bringing something better than hospital food to her, sneaking in sweets and magazines. Jax came and stayed every minute he had to spare, going on and on about how stupid he was to let her stay with Cam and how he should have seen it. Opie would come rant the same thing until Lyla, his Old Lady, pulled him away to let Maddie get some rest. Gemma would visit for spurts at a time, running back and forth between the garage and the hospital. Clay hadn't come by since the fight outside of Madison's room and it bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

Tara had just left after painting Madison's nails and toes leaving her sitting with a Son who didn't talk to much to her. The others who had been on baby sitting duty had at least tried to alleviate some of her boredom by bringing movies or talking about something that had happened while she was at school. Like Juice told her how Tig had gotten bit in the ass when he didn't give the dog enough to knock him out. Opie had confessed that things had been really tense between Jax and Clay lately. Of course when Mads asked why she was given the "club stuff" answer.

"Do you want to watch tv or something? I can change the channel." Madison spoke to the bald man sitting a few feet away slouched in his chair with his arms crossed. He had been staring at the wall for the last two hours and it was beginning to bother the girl. His dark eyes moved across the wall to meet hers and Maddie felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"No." He said then went back to watching the wall. With a sigh Maddie flipped off the tv and laid back to stare at the ceiling. A few silent minutes went by and she figured she might as well nap. "What are you doing?" Her baby sitter asked. Turning her head she stared at him.

"Probably going to sleep since your not any fun." She replied monotonously. The corner of his mouth twitched and she swore he almost smiled.

"Watch the fucking tv." His voice was rough and Maddie didn't like how he was speaking to her in the least.

"Excuse me?" She sat up and stared at him, an angry look on his face and this time she was damn sure he smirked.

"Watch the fucking tv." He repeated slowly. Despite the pain in her side Madison threw the remote at his head, making contact with the side. "Really little girl?" He sighed and picked it up.

"Yea really. You don't talk to me like that. Everyone else has been nice and understanding and yet you sit there like it's a goddamn chore." Happy stood with a groan and walked up to the bed, stopping right next to Madison. Bending down he looked her right in the eyes and leaned forward until he could smell the mint on her breath from the gum she had been chewing.

"I am doing my job. I ain't here to entertain ya. Instead of fighting or fucking I am stuck baby sitting little princess. Do me a favor and make it less miserable." Despite her best efforts Madison's eyes began to water.

"I am not a fucking princess. You weren't the one lied to for three years by someone who you thought loved you. You weren't beaten and raped because you father did something to a bunch of Irish. You aren't the one stuck in the hospital with broken ribs and people coddling you every second when you should be at school getting ready for exams. I have four more months of school until summer and I can't even finish." Madison leaned forward until her nose touched his. "So don't call me fucking princess and don't make me even more miserable than I already am. I guarantee that when I am out of this hospital bed and my ribs are okay that I am going to finish school and kill Cameron fucking Brennan with my bare hands." Her breathing was a bit labored now and her fists were clenching the sheets tightly. Something flashed in the killer's eyes and Madison couldn't name it.

"Do you really think you can handle someone's blood on your hands?" There was a little humor in his words and this pissed Maddie off even more.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Happy could see a little of himself in the girl. He had an odd desire to kiss little Maddie Teller-Morrow. She had this weird spirit about her and he knew damn well that something traumatic could change a person completely. Was she capable of killing this Irishman? He honestly couldn't say in that moment but he wanted to feed that seed of killer inside of her badly. Jax might kill him if he ever found out that he wanted to see the pretty young woman sitting in this bed with blood on her hands.

Madison yanked on her cardigan and slipped on the flats Tara had brought her. She was heading to her parents house and away from this hell hole hospital. She was still very sore but the pain killers the doctors had given her were helping a little. She hated taking them but when it got almost unbearable she would. Playing it off wasn't too hard when her mother or brother were around. With all of her things, which wasn't much, gathered in the bag Tara had brought the clothes in Madison waited for her brother to come collect her. Much to her surprise it was Juice that walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Got held up a bit but we are good to go now." He smiled at her and took the bag from her hands.

"Where's my brother?" She asked as Juice led her slowly to the elevator. On their way to it he tried to grab a wheelchair but with one look he let it go. There was no way Maddie was going to be wheeled out of St. Thomas like an invalid.

"He had some club stuff." Juice's eyes landed on her cheek and wouldn't meet her eyes as he answered. He was hiding something. Club stuff. Madison held back the snide comment she itched to say. It wasn't Juice's fault.

"So you're my babysitter huh?" She leaned against the walls of the elevator waiting for it to reach the bottom floor.

"Nah, just gotta get you to your ma's."

"Where my baby sitter is waiting?" It wasn't so much a question than a statement .Luckily for Juice the elevator opened. They walked in silence to the front doors and outside. She wasn't surprised when he led her to the Teller Morrow pick-up truck, something they had just bought. Of course they wouldn't put her on the back of a bike right now. The drive was quiet aside from Juice tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Madison didn't have much of a choice but to allow the young biker to help her out of the truck and into the house which seemed to be empty. "Where are my mom and dad?" She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a water, handing one to Juice.

"Garage. Clay has club stuff, your ma is working the office." The sound of a bike had Madison turning towards the sound. Heavy footsteps came in through the door. "In here!" Juice called. Madison's eyes stayed on the door until her baby sitter walked in. Happy. Tensing up Madison gulped her water, her eyes never leaving his.

"Prez needs your ass at the garage. They have some pick ups." Madison waved to Juice as he walked out, her following him until she got to the stairs to where her old room was. Pulling herself up slowly she made it to the top unaware of Happy eying her from the bottom step. Her room looked just as she had left it. Most of her stuff had stayed when she took off for school. Her bed and dresser were still made up in sheets and cosmetics as if she had been here the whole time. Her bookcase had it's bare spots from the books she opted to take with her. Shoving aside old memories Madison gathered up some comfortable clothes and headed into the small bathroom that sat between her room and a guest room. With the water on warm Maddie began pulling off her clothes gingerly. Every move hurt and made it that much harder to do. Getting caught in her shirt Madison let out a little a soft whimper of annoyance and struggled a little harder. The increase in movement sent shocking waves of pain through her ribs.

"Fuck." She gasped. A soft chuckle had her spinning on her heel to find Happy standing in the doorway with his arms crossed watching her. "Oh yea, laugh it the fuck up." She spat.

"Oh I will." Maddie glared at him for another second before trying to free her arm which just planted it further in the entanglement. The young woman wanted to cry at this point, the pain was too much. She refused to cry in front of this man though. Absolutely refused. Maddie continued struggling, hoping that at some point she'd free herself of he'd walk away so she could give in to the pain. After a few more minutes her predicament was even worse, her head now caught in the mess. Happy began to feel a little pity for the girl as he stood there chuckling at her for the past ten minutes. He knew how much broken ribs sucked. She was much smaller in size comparison to him so he could only imagine what she was feeling. He had to give her credit though, she wasn't crying or making much noise at all. Finally giving in to the more sympathetic side of him which he blamed his Ma for he took a few steps over to her and placed his hands gently on her arms. "Chill, I'm gonna help you."

"I don't need your help." She argued but stopped struggling nonetheless.

"Shut up." He pulled her arm slowly through the hole and followed through with the rest of her leaving Madison in a bra. "I suggest wearing something more loosely fitting. He watched as goosebumps popped up over her exposed skin. He could see the ugly bruising on her otherwise flawless skin and it set a fire off inside him. He never believed in hitting woman despite his cruel nature. If he ever saw someone laying hands on a female he'd pummel them.

"Happy?" Her soft voice popped him out of his little daydream of beating someone to a pulp and he turned his eyes away from the marks. "I can't…um…" She turned a little, exposing her back to him. Happy grunted knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of her bra without really hurting. Rough fingers skimmed her skin as he worked the clasp. Madison shuddered, her face turning red as her body betrayed her. Her arms came up to hold it in place as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Need help?" He tugged on a belt hoop on her jeans. How she got into those damn skinny jeans was beyond him. Must have really needed help. She shook her head.

"No….it's okay. I'll manage but thank you." He nodded, his eyes flicking towards the clothes she had brought in. Some more of the same crap. Jeans, some top Gemma no doubt bought. Happy just grunted before leaving the bathroom, door wide open. Madison shut it behind him and exhaled loudly. Holy crap. She was so flustered she almost forgot what she was doing in the bathroom to begin with. Happy's touch was so unlike Cameron's. Happy's hands were rough from work and hard labor where Cam's were soft and privileged. Shoving the thoughts from her mind Madison struggled with her pants until they were on the floor and climbed carefully into the shower.

She didn't need any distractions from her goal and that included the rude ass biker in the other room. Her hands slide carefully over the damage on her side and face as she washed up, hoping to rid herself of anything from that night or the nights in the hospital. The hospital shower was dull and didn't do much in making her feel clean. Here she could use her own soaps and shampoos and feel more like herself now. Deeming herself clean when her skin was pink from scrubbing she turned the water off and grabbed the towel hanging next to the shower. Wrapping herself up she peeked out of the shower for any sign of Happy then climbed out. Draying herself she reached for her clothes and stopped. These were not the clothes she had brought in with her. Sifting through she found an old sons wife beater and a pair of yoga pants where she had placed her jeans and top. "Fucking Happy." How the hell had he come in and switched them without her hearing? Shaking her head Madison quickly and carefully pulled her clothes on and walked to her room. Brushing her hair out she sighed and put a hand to her stomach as if that would silence the grumbling. Gemma always kept food in the house and she was hungry as hell. Making her way to the kitchen the young woman kept her eyes open for Happy but found him nowhere. Shrugging to herself she flipped on the ipod dock on the counter and began pulling food out of the fridge. Cooking and baking always made Maddie feel better. It was something she inherited from her mother. Singing softly Madison began making chicken broccoli alfredo. Once that once all prepped and cooking she began mixing cookie batter in a large bowl. Turning with the measured amount of oil in the measuring cup she damn near screamed when she found Happy sitting at the counter watching her.

"What the fuck?" She yelled. She had jumped so high that most of the oil had sloshed out of the cup and on to the floor. She glared at him as she slammed the cup down and turned to find a dish rag. "You shouldn't sneak up on people asshole."

"And you should be more aware of your surroundings. What if I was Cameron?" He asked, his dark eyes watching her every move as she lowered herself to her knees to wipe up the mess.

"Not likely."

"Everything is likely. I could have killed you easily. Front door unlocked. Music up loud. You singing over any sounds that I might have made although I never do."

"I would have been more of a challenge than you are making me seem jerk." She frowned at him as she gripped the counter tightly to lift herself to her feet.

"Sure. At least you have a decent voice on ya." He smirked. Madison's face burned red and she busied herself with washing out the rag. She avoided all contact as she poured more oil then mixed it in the bowl. Once the batter was thoroughly mixed she pulled out small chunks of it and started spacing it on a baking sheet.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy." She didn't have to look up to know he was watching every move she was making. His abrupt choke of a laugh had her head shooting up to make sure he was okay. "You alright there stud?" She asked, her hands still following through their movements. He nodded and locked his eyes on hers. Madison almost wanted to laugh knowing he was trying to stare her down, get her to look away first. Jax used to try this with her and she always won. Hardening her gaze she stared right back, hands slowly stopping. This went on for well into a minute before the timer on the stove went off and startled Happy. Madison smiled as he blinked. Sticking her tongue out at him Maddie turned and grabbed an oven mitt to pull the dish from the stove. Putting it on the stove she grabbed the baking sheets of cookies and plopped them in before turning down the temperature.

"You Suzy fucking home-maker?" He grunted at her. Ignoring his comment completely she pulled out silverware but when she reached for the plates she couldn't reach them. Not only was she a little short but she could hardly lift her arms up. The feeling of a warm body against her back almost had her panic but instead she stood still. Happy pressed himself closer to reach the plates, bringing them down to the counter. "You need to watch those ribs if you want them to heal right." He whispered into her hair before taking a step back. She shook off the tingling feeling of danger and arousement and grabbed the plates.

"I'm doing just fine thank you." Fucking asshole biker is doing this shit on purpose. Madison dished out the food, plopping the plates on the table before pulling the cookies out to cool. Happy stood against the counter watching her until she sat down at the table in front of one of the plates. She sat staring across the table for a few seconds before moving her gaze to him. "Are you eating or what?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He made a noncommittal noise before taking a seat. He watched as she bowed her head for a moment, her lips moving wordlessly. He hadn't pegged her as a grace sayer but waited until she was done nonetheless. Madison didn't bother trying to hide her surprise that Happy had waited. Cautiously she picked up her fork and began to eat. When the biker sitting close to her did the same she began to relax a little. Dinner was silent as they ate. When Happy finished what was on his plate he grabbed another and sat back down. Finishing her meal before Happy finished his second helping Madison stood and began cleaning up the dishes. Scooping the leftovers into a container she popped it into the fridge before sliding the cookies on to a plate and placing it on the counter. Once the sink was full of warm soapy water she started washing the dishes. She could hear Happy moving about behind her and ignored it. The music she had left playing was soft and distracting. The cup she was rinsing almost broke as it hit the sink loudly when Happy appeared behind her and started drying the dishes. "You don't have to."

"I'm gonna. You made dinner. You shouldn't even be washing this shit." He grunted at her. Once again ignoring him she kept washing, this time handing him the dishes to dry. It didn't take long until everything was dry and put away. They were both standing awkwardly in the kitchen for a few moments before Madison opened her mouth but shut it without saying anything. "You got something to say then say it."

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping with the dishes. Cookies should be cool enough to eat." There was a bit of fire in her words. She stomped out of the room and into the living room where she tried to get comfortable on the couch. The Notebook was on, Maddie's favorite movie. Sighing in content she lowered her head to the pillow and relaxed.

"Hell no. I ain't watchin' this shit." Happy grumbled as he walked in. He held his hand out for the remote but Madison tucked it into herself and pouted. "I don't do the poutin' shit girl. Don't work on me." Madison sighed and handed over the remote, too tired to argue. The biker was shocked at first but took the remote anyway and sat down on the other side of the couch and began flipping through the channels.

Jax and Gemma got home late, careful to be quiet when they arrived. Jax wanted to check on Maddie before heading home to Tara and the boys. Jax almost walked into Gemma as she had stopped in the middle of the doorway to the living room. Peering around he could Madison sleeping on the couch, her legs in Happy's lap, his eyes glued to the screen. Jax moved further into the room and laughed loudly. Happy jumped and switched the channel clearing his through. Madison stirred but didn't wake up.

"Dude, tell me you weren't just watching the fucking Notebook." Gemma was trying to stifle her laugh.

"Nah, Maddie was. She fell asleep though." His eyes scanned the girl before realizing her legs were in his lap. Gently moving them he stood and rubbed a hand over his head.

"Yup. Come on bro, head home." Regaining his composure Happy bid the two good night and left. Gemma just shook her head and retired to her room after covering Maddie with a blanket.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So just to clear everything up so dates and ages are accounted for and are correct (if you find something off then please let me know.) Jax was born 1978 making him 35 years old. Maddie was born 1989 making her 24. Thomas was born 1984 and died in 1990 making him only 6 when he passed. Jax was 12 and Maddie was only 1 when this happened. John Teller died in 1993 making Jax 15 and Maddie 3. Madison graduated at the age of 18 and has been in school for six years so she is 24 in this story. She has been dating Cameron for three years. I hope this is okay for all of ya'll. I tried my best to make things cohesive and correct. And I'm just saying for sake of my story, this is taking place before Opie is killed and before Clay was dethroned. I know that changes sequence of events a little but pleeeease bare with me.**

** I love my story and I am going to keep writing despite the ones who don't care for it. Apparently I am not allowed to have an opinion but you can. WHATEVER. For those of you who reviewed, both good and bad, thank you. I appreciate your feedback a lot. **

Madison had woken up on the couch alone the next morning. It had been a horrible thing to fall asleep on. Her sides hurt worse than the day before from the awkward positions and less than comfortable cushions. The smell of breakfast roused her from her tangled blankets. Slowly shuffling in rubbing her eyes Madison found her mother cooking enough food for an army.

"Ma, whats with all of the food?" She asked. Her eyes spotted the coffee pot still full and she headed straight for it. Thankfully the cups weren't high up and she was able to reach them on her own.

"Jax and a few of the guys are coming by and I figured it was only polite to feed them since I was already going to cook for you." She spoke with her back turned towards her daughter. Madison sipped on the hot liquid and watched her mother's movements.

"How many are supposed to be coming. It looks like you are cooking for the whole damn club." She snatched a piece of bacon off the plate on the counter, her fingers narrowly missing the spatula Gemma swung at them.

"Language young lady and it's only Jax, Chibs, Opie, Happy and I think Juice. You have no idea how much food those boys put away. Now why don't you go change and come back down for some breakfast." She stood gawking at her mother for a moment as she chewed slowly. Taking her cup with her she did as her mother asked knowing that arguing with her was a horrible idea. Slipping into a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a SOA tank top she let her hair fall down in waves before returning to the kitchen with her now empty cup. She heard voices entering as she started pouring her second cup. She leaned against the counter carefully as the guys swarmed in, all standing in a line to kiss Gemma on the cheek. Only Jax and Opie greeted Madison with a tentative hug. The others said hi or waved, Happy said nothing. Gemma started piling food on to plates, handing the first one to Madison who placed it on the counter as she filled mugs with fresh coffee. Handing one to each of the men she paused at Happy. His dark eyes moved along her body before locking on hers. He took the cup from her roughly before completely turning away. Feeling totally awkward she walked away and picked up her plate. She started for the living room but Jax stopped her.

"Ma will have a fit if you spill something on that couch. Besides I want ya to eat with your big brother." He smiled. Maddie couldn't help but smile back and let him lead her to the table where the guys handed over a chair. Jax pulled him close to hers and sat down with his own food. "So you sleep good?"

"Yea, wish I was in my own bed though. The couch did nothing for my ribs." She grimaced as she placed her left hand across where her ribs were hurting. She hated the look that crossed Jax's face. "It's not bad. Just a throbbing." She tried to shake off the pain and play it off as nothing. It seemed to have worked with the guys as they all continued their talking and breakfast. Her eyes slid to Happy's face. Surprisingly he was watching her. When her eyes caught his he gave a slight shake of the head before returning to his food. Frowning Maddie downed her coffee and stood for another cup.

"No, two is enough. Drink some juice or milk." Gemma snatched the cup from her hand and gently pushed her back down into the seat.

"Ma, I'm an adult. I think I know when I've had enough coffee."

"You're my baby and while you are here and healing I get to tell you when you've had enough. Did you take any medication this morning?" Her eyes were searching her daughters face and Maddie knew if she lied Gemma would know.

"No. I'm fine." She turned away quickly and filled her mouth with French toast. She could hear Gemma begin the say something but Jax cut her off.

"So whatcha plan on doing today?"

"Anything if I'm allowed to. Maybe we can talk about me returning to school so I can finish the year?"

"Absolutely not. No. Not after what happened there. The cops in Lodi are hardly even helping and…"

"Ma, relax. It's something we can talk about later. Maddie, ma might be right. Going back right now might not be in your best interest."

"Oh and staying here in Charming and missing four months of school is? It's almost summer break Jax! I can't just flunk out this semester because of this. Please, you don't understand how important this is to me."

"Maddie we just don't…" She didn't even hear the last of it as she shoved her chair back letting it clatter to the floor before stomping up to her room. Angry tears filled her eyes and she slammed her door shut. She didn't have to stay here. She didn't have to blow off school. Sliding on her flipflops she snatched her keys off the dresser and turned to leave. Stopping she found Happy staring at her from her doorway. Swallowing hard she found herself actually scared of him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked praying her voice didn't show any fear or surprise.

"Cause I knew you would decide to take off." His voice was deep and gruff. Rolling her eyes Maddie tried to move around him. Happy none too gently shoved her back before closing the door. Fear crept up her back.

"Happy move."

"I don't think so." Madison's fear was slowly losing out to the anger which was a lovely trait picked up from her father. She stepped forward and much to her surprise Happy did the same. She quickly shoved the shock aside and made to go around him. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Instinctually Maddie grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand off her. Happy let out a grunt of a laugh. "And you think you'll be able to off that Irish scum?" Madison gripped her keys in her hand tightly and swung. One of the keys lashed out and cut Happy across the face but it didn't deter him in the least. In fact, he grinned as he brought up his free hand and swiped his fingers across the cut. When he saw the blood he just looked at her with an odd look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize but didn't get the chance as he turned them and literally slammed her back against the door. She groaned in pain as her ribs screamed at her. The hand with his blood smeared on his fingers reached up and took her chin in his hand forcing her to look him in the eyes. His grip was tight enough to hurt and Madison held back a yelp as it got tighter. "That Cameron kid could have you any way he wanted you. Just like this." Happy leaned forward, his lip brushing hers. "And you can't do shit." An image of Cam just smiling down at her as she was beaten flashed in her mind and she tensed. Without warning she slammed her forehead into Happy's and followed through with a knee to the groin. Ignoring the dizziness in her vision she swung her keys and hit him right in the face again. This time on purpose. Without thinking she let Happy take two steps back, his hands now loose enough to move out ofSwinging her fist between them she got him in the nose and he stumbled a bit before standing straight up. She was expecting him to be furious, to attack her. Instead she found him standing there dripping blood from his nose on to her carpet smiling. "That a girl."

Madison sat on a lounge chair out back with her laptop in her lap typing away. Happy had left her room after their little tiff without a single word. Madison had been terrified to go downstairs and have to answer the inevitable questions everyone would have about his face. Eventually she did go down but much to her surprise no one asked a thing. Instead Jax and Gemma sat her down and told her they had called her school and explained what had happened, leaving out the bit about the MC and got permission for her to finish school here at home online. After thanking them profusely she called her professors immediately and began working. For the most part everyone had left her alone, Gemma only coming out to see if she needed anything. She heard the bikes start up in front of the house and drive off. Sighing in slight relief of not hearing them all talking and laughing loudly from inside she set the laptop on the chair and stood to stretch. A small sound behind her had Madison spinning around to find Happy's dark eyes on her. Her eyes automatically dropped to the cut on his cheek and she flinched. The skin around the small cut was red and puffy. "Sorry." She whispered. He didn't respond and after standing there for a few more silent minutes Madison sat back down and pulled the laptop back into her lap. Pulling up one of the assignments she tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing but knowing Happy was standing there made her uneasy. "Can you, I don't know, go do something or sit down? You are making me uneasy." She tossed over her shoulder. After a few seconds she heard his footsteps coming closer and out of the corner of her eye she saw him sit down on the lawn chair close to hers. Instead of sitting in it like you are supposed to he sat down facing her, his hands clasped together, elbows on his knees. Madison's fingers were poised above the keys ready to type the beginning of her thesis. They stayed hovered as her mind fought for the words but all she could concentrate on were his eyes on her. With a huff she snapped her laptop shut and glared at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nope."

"Then can you please go elsewhere or stop staring at me? I can't concentrate." Happy didn't reply but continued staring at her. "Goddamnit Happy!" She snapped.

"I want to help you." He finally spoke. Madison's anger ebbed away slightly as she carefully shifted so she faced him.

"No offense but I hardly think you can help me type up a ten page thesis on parenting and its effects on the outcome in adulthood?" The look on Happy's face was not one of amusement. "Guess not."

"Taking out that Irish piece of shit." Madison froze in her seat.

"Why?" She asked. She had only been half serious about killing him. She had just been so angry and hurt about it all when she said she was going to kill Cameron. She had assumed the club would take care of him before she ever could.

"You have it in you. I want to see the life fade from his eyes when you do. A man doesn't hurt a woman like that." Madison almost snorted at the sound of Happy being upset over what happened to her. "Don't look at me like that woman. I may be a killer but a woman beater or rapist I ain't." If there were any laugh it died immediately. She had never given any thought to Happy's position in the club. Killer? Could this have been her father's Enforcer?

"Why wouldn't you just kill him?"

"Ain't my place. It's yours. He took something from you, not me, not the club, not even your daddy."

"He didn't…." She started but Happy cut her off.

"Your perfect little life. Don't say it wasn't." Madison gritted her teeth together, his hands clenching the seat beneath her tightly.

"Fuck you it was perfect. I had to live a pretty big lie at school. I couldn't be Madison Teller-Morrow. I could hardly be Madison. I hadda pretend that I didn't have a family full of crooks and bikers back home. I hadda pretend that the people visiting me weren't hiding cuts under their sweatshirts and jackets. I wanted a normal life here and I thought that I had gotten pretty close to it but would ya look at that? Another thing this MC took from me. Tell me, what did my daddy do this time? What could have been so horrible that I had a man pretend to love me for years before he finally took his revenge?" She was daring him, begging him even to tell her what the Sons had done to anger the Irish so much to beat and rape her. Happy shook his head slightly and she knew he wasn't supposed to tell her. It was just the way things worked in the MC. Her mother hardly knew half the time. "Pussy." She muttered under her breath and stood from her seat. Without a single warning Happy was on his feet and grabbing for her. Madison stumbled back as she began to lose her footing. She staggered back trying to find purchase but only felt herself being propelled further and further back. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before she plunged into the cool water of the pool. Her hands grabbed at Happy's write and cut as she tried to steady herself. Right as her heels dipped dangerously over the edge Happy pulled her to a stop.

"You better watch your mouth little girl. You should know better than to talk to a member like that. I don't give a shit if you're a fucking princess of not." His face was close to hers as he spat at her. Just hearing the word princess set her off and Madison tightened her hold on the biker.

"Fuck you." The smirk that cracked across his lips infuriated her and she titled herself back. With a sharp tug with her whole body she pulled them both backwards and into the water. She was released almost immediately as she kicked away. Breaking through the surface she turned to find Happy just coming up from underneath the office. "Madison two, Happy zero." She smirked at him.


End file.
